twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Romanian coven
The '''Romanian coven' is one of the oldest vampire covens in existence. This coven is located somewhere in Romania, known as Dacia at the time of its founding. It was the original ruling coven before the Volturi overthrew them with their supernaturally talented guards, in a war between 400 and 500 AD. After their loss of the power, the coven now consists only of Vladimir and Stefan. History In ancient times, a group of ambitious vampires called a truce to the usual squabbling between small covens and joined forces for the purpose of gaining power. Their ambition allowed them to overcome their competitive drive and cooperate. Eventually, the Romanian coven became the largest and the ruling coven of the vampire world. The coven consisted of a guard and subordinates; the majority of the coven though concentrated on physical strength with most of its members being physically imposing vampires. During their rule the coven, as with most vampires at the time, did not bother keeping their existence a secret. They willingly let the people of Romania know they were vampires, on par with the Egyptian coven. Humans were delivered to them, and if they were pleased enough, the Romanians would choose to change them. But when the Volturi came to power, the Romanians were usurped after almost a century of warring against each other. Their downfall originated from their underestimating the advantage of supernatural abilities that existed in some vampires, which the Volturi had collected. Three members, Stefan, Vladimir, and Vladimir's mate, escaped execution when their castle was destroyed. Ever since then, they had harbored resentment towards the Volturi and would do anything to overthrow them, seeming very cold and bloodthirsty. At one point after their downfall, the remaining members attempted to destroy the Volturi and take back their power by gathering over 100 recruits, thinking that their number would overcome the Volturi's talented members. It was then the leader Aro displayed Alec's and Jane's destructive powers and massacred the entire army, Vladimir's mate included. Stefan and Vladimir only survived because they were waiting at the escape route where they planned a trap for the expected Volturi retreat. After this, the Romanians made no further attempt to create more vampires for their coven. They decided to disappear until the Volturi weakened or another power presented itself. Every few decades, Aro would send his talented tracker, Demetri, to seek them out and see what they were doing, which forced Vladimir and Stefan to constantly move and be on their guard. Since they posed little to no threat to the Volturi, the two of them were always left on their way. The Romanians came across Laurent once during his quest for power. ''Breaking Dawn'' The Romanian coven appear in Breaking Dawn, surprising the Cullen family. They say that they have heard whispers about a 'fight' against the Volturi and tell them that they would be part of the fight no matter what the cause. When the conflict comes to nothing, Vladimir and Stefan are very disappointed as they had hoped to get revenge once and for all. They are pleased, however, to see the Volturi run away in cowardice. They believe that someday the Volturi may be destroyed once and for all, with their true ambitions revealed to the vampire world. Vladimir and Stefan particularly hate Jane and Alec, and they call them the "witch twins", because of their powerful talents that have made the Volturi untouchable. During the 'fight' with the Volturi, Vladimir also states that Alec owes him many lives, but he will settle for his. Though the fight didn't actually occur and everything resolved peacefully, Stefan and Vladimir are frustrated by the way things worked out, though they enjoyed the Volturi's cowardice almost enough to make up for their frustration. and Stefan kill Marcus.]] While Jacob, Bella and many of the other vampires find them unpleasant, Renesmee finds them fascinating. She has to speak to them aloud because they wouldn't let her touch them. In Alice's vision, near the end of the battle, while Marcus was standing alone, both of them chose him as a target, and Marcus opened his arms to let them tear his body apart. In the end, the battle didn't happen and everyone safely departed, much to the Romanians' dismay. Physical appearance Stefan and Vladimir are described as being slight and short, very pale and their skin has the same powdery texture as that of the Volturi, though not as pronounced. They also have dark burgundy eyes because they aren't vegetarians. Stefan's hair is dark and Vladimir's so ashy blond that it looks pale grey. They wear simple black clothes that appear modern but are in reality of a more ancient design. Their voices are so indistinct that a human listening to them might think there is only one speaker. They are said to sound like the Volturi when speaking, as they are as old as them, but do not have a milky film across their eyes which the Volturi are said to have because of their largely sedentary lifestyle. Members Current members * ]]Stefan: One of the founders and one of the two surviving members of the coven. * ]]Vladimir: Another founder and one of the two surviving members of the coven. Before the coven was formed, Vladimir was the head of a coven of four members, which was large by the standards at the time. Former members *'Eight unnamed vampires': All of them were founders of the Romanian coven besides Vladimir and Stefan. They were killed by the Volturi at the end of their war. *'Stefan's mate': One of the founders of the coven, along with Stefan, Vladimir and the rest of the coven. She was killed with the rest of her coven when the Volturi decimated their power. *'Vladimir's mate': One of the founders. She survived the initial attack and escaped with Vladimir and Stefan, and was killed when the Volturi destroyed the vampires they'd recruited to annihilate them. Vladimir and Stefan survived because they weren't at the site during the massacre. *'Other recruits': The coven also had a collection of guards and later over 100 recruits who were gathered in attempt to overthrow the Volturi. All of them were massacred by the Volturi both times. Category:Romanian coven